There are many types of personal restraint systems for use in automobiles, aircraft, all-terrain-vehicles, and other vehicles. Such systems include, for example, seat belts for use by adults and children of sufficient size, and child seats with associated restraints for use by toddlers and small children.
One method of securing seat belts or webs around an occupant includes releasably attaching an end portion of each of the webs to a buckle assembly. The buckle assembly retains the webs around the occupant during use, and also enables the occupant to release or separate the webs after use. Conventional buckle assemblies can be positioned to the side of an occupant or in front of an occupant. For example, a “three point” harness system, as typically found in conventional automobiles, can include a shoulder web and a lap web that are releasably secured to a buckle assembly positioned proximate to the occupant's hip. A “five point’ harness system can include a crotch web, first and second shoulder webs, and first and second lap webs that are releasably secured to a buckle assembly positioned proximate to the occupant's mid-section.